


Handle With Care (Somewhat)

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Vampire Lance x Werewolf Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Heats, Keith goes into heat basically, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Keith goes into heat, and for the first time since they met, Lance is there to help.





	Handle With Care (Somewhat)

**Author's Note:**

> For fucks sake this took me months to write cause I'm a procrastinator. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how wolves work or heats in general. I had to look up Klance werewolf fics, Galra Heat fics, and even the Alpha/Omega shit just to get an idea on heats. It was insane.  
> So I kind of took a little from everything and then mashed it together into what I visualized. Don't hate - did my best. 
> 
> They also fuck like three times in this, no joke. So have fun.

It was on a quiet Friday when Lance felt something off with Keith. He had gotten home from hunting around five in the morning to find Keith in bed, sleeping peacefully like usual. Lance had snuggled up against him, nuzzling his neck and breathing in the scent of fresh blood. He wasn’t hungry and didn’t bother waking Keith up, just holding him close and enjoying his super warm body. 

But Keith smelled different - sweeter than usual. Sort of like when Keith was aroused, but not quite. Lance set his hand on Keith’s hip, wondering if he was having a dirty dream again. Keith shifted when Lance barely touched him, purring softly when Lance’s hand ran along his thigh. Lance frowned when he felt nothing, briefly wondering why Keith felt hot under his touch. 

He shook it off though and laid with Keith until morning, Keith getting up like normal and leaving for his morning college classes. The day was like any other Friday, the two attending their classes, meeting up for lunch, then seeing each other in the afternoon after Keith finished work. 

Lance almost walked straight into the wall when Keith came home, brushing past him for their room. The sweet smell was much stronger, and it was very much like Keith’s scent during sex. Lance had to collect himself, watching Keith calmly walk back into the kitchen to get some food. 

“You okay there?” Keith asked when he noticed Lance staring at him, raising an eyebrow. Lance clicked his tongue, shaking his head. Keith frowned but shrugged his shoulders, looking through the cabinets. “Well, I’m starving. Want to order take-out or something?” he asked, looking at the food in distaste. He didn’t know what he wanted to eat exactly. He didn’t get a response, making him sigh in annoyance and look over his shoulder. His voice died when he found Lance standing right behind him, eyes glowing slightly as he frowned at Keith. “Uh… Need something?”

Keith didn’t like that look. He felt his pulse quicken, his own eyes glowing in defense. Lance’s gaze softened when he saw Keith tense, grazing his knuckles over Keith’s cheek. Keith relaxed, his eyes falling back to their normal violet color. Lance leaned down and buried his nose in Keith’s neck, arms wrapping around his torso. Keith leaned into him, humming. “Something wrong? You’re acting strange…” 

Lance stayed quiet for a moment, inhaling his scent as he worked out what was going on with the changing smells. His mind clicked after a moment, a small grin pulling at his lips. “Keith, I think you’re in heat.” 

Keith flushed heavily, twisting in Lance’s arms to look at him with wide eyes. “What?!” 

Lance grinned, rubbing the side of Keith’s neck. “I knew you smelled off. You’re probably in your pre-heat if you didn’t realize it, you dumby.” 

Keith’s shoulders hunched up in defense, growling lowly. “I’m a little early… didn’t think about it.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing we have the weekend,” Lance hummed, lifting the annoyed werewolf into his arms. “Better take care of your grumpy butt before you get hurt.” 

“Lance, put me down!” Keith whined, squirming as the vampire carried him to their bedroom. He ignored him and tossed him onto his bed, chuckling and crawling over the werewolf. Keith glared up at him, his cheeks flushed red. “I’m still hungry,” he complained, biting his lip when Lance nuzzled his neck. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Lance smiled, kissing his pulse. “I can feel your body heating up.” 

Keith squirmed. “So? I’m a wolf…” Either way, he tilted his head back obediently to expose more of his neck. Lance purred, nibbling at the flesh gently. Keith sighed and tangled his fingers in Lance’s hair, eyes fluttering shut. “Can’t we wait till after it’s triggered or something?” 

Lance hummed, lips dancing along his neck. “Aww, don’t want to play right now?” 

“I’m hungry,” he mumbled, brushing the vampire’s hair back. “Pretty sure you are too…” 

Pausing, Lance tilted his head to look at Keith. “Hm, well how about I feed first then we’ll make something for you?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, giving him a soft smile. “I don’t think my heat will kick in till midnight like it usually does.” 

“That works for me,” Lance grinned, burying his face in his neck. “I’m not that thirsty, so I won’t take a lot, ‘kay?” 

“Whatever, vamp,” Keith shifted under him, turning his face to the side and offering his neck to him. Lance took his time inhaling Keith’s sweet sweet scent, gracing his tongue along the side up to his ear. Keith breathed out a soft giggle when Lance nibbled at his ear, knocking his fist against his head. “Stop messing around. Don’t trigger it.”

“Not trying,” Lance grinned, settling on licking and sucking gently at the skin under his ear. Keith whined softly and went limp, eyes fluttering shut. Lance knew this was Keith’s weak spot, and he loved biting here. His blood was sweeter here like the blood in his thighs were, and whenever Lance bit here, Keith turned into a whining mess. 

A soft moan rumbled from Keith when Lance bit down, fangs sinking in silently. Lance groaned when the blood pooled into his mouth, looping his arms around Keith and tugging him closer. He never would get over how Keith’s blood was the best he’s ever tasted, and it was even better now that he was in his pre-heat. He was eager to taste him when he was completely in it, squirming and begging Lance for more. 

Keith knew as soon as Lance’s fangs sunk in that this was a bad idea. Fire erupted around his neck and pooled downward, his temperature rising quickly. He felt hot, and he felt something wrong. Keith tugged on Lance’s hair and whined lowly, his body starting to shake. His heat was triggered, dammit. The one thing he didn’t want, but now he absolutely can’t ignore his situation. “Lance…” 

Lance hummed, almost not noticing the changes in Keith. He lapped gently at the bite, catching the drops slipping out. Keith felt hotter now against his body, noticing the tiny little squirms Keith was giving. He chirped when Lance brushed his tongue along the bite again, tilting his head back for more. Lance paused and watched him take in heavy breathes, noticing the glazed look in Keith’s violet eyes. 

“Shit, did I trigger it, Keith?” Lance hovered over him, cupping Keith’s flushed face. Keith whimpered and looked up at him, reaching up to claw at Lance’s shirt. 

“L-Lance,” he whined softly, tugging Lance closer to him. Lance chuckled quietly, letting Keith bury his face in his neck, arms circling around his shoulders. Lance rolled them over so Keith was laying on top of him, hands on his hips. Keith squeaked at the movement, shivering when he felt Lance’s cold hands slide under his pants to squeeze his ass. “Nn!”

“Shh, I got you,” Lance breathed out, dipping his fingers between his cheeks. Keith keened, grinding down against Lance. The vampire gently rubbed the rim, tilting his head curiously when he started to feel something wet there. “Huh, this is new.” 

Keith didn’t respond, his hips still rocking against him. Lance wasn’t an expert on heats or anything, but he guessed Keith getting wet there was his fault since he’s only touching him there at the moment. Lance would have to ask him later how heats work.

“Please-” Keith whimpered softly when Lance snuck his other hand between them, cupping him through his jeans. “I- Lance! I need you- ah!” 

“Okay, baby,” Lance cooed, pulling his hands away to sit Keith up, helping him out of his clothes. He reached over to their nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. “Do you want to stretch me or should I?” 

Keith panted softly, looking at the bottle silently before taking it. Lance hummed and made quick work of his own clothes, watching Keith sloppily squirt lube onto his fingers. He chuckled, pulling the werewolf close and tugging his hand down to his entrance. “Here, I’ll help you, babe,” he mumbled into his ear, biting his lip when Keith pushed a finger into him. Keith puffed and nipped at Lance’s jaw, his eyes starting to glow again. Lance gave him a crooked grin, urging him to slide another finger into him. “Just like that, Keith. Come on... I want you so bad.” 

Keith growled possessively and shoved his fingers in deeper, tearing a shocked cry from the vampire. Lance laughed a bit, pulling him close and grazing his fangs along his jaw. “Don’t tease me~” he purred, rolling his hips up into Keith’s hand. 

“You haven’t bottomed in awhile,” Keith muttered into his hair, his movements giving off how desperate he was to get into Lance. “This is your fault.” 

Lance tilted his head back and laughed. “How is this my fault?” 

“You triggered my heat.” 

“Big whoop,” Lance bit his ear playfully, moaning lowly when he felt a third finger slid in. “Better get this done and over with now instead of later.”

“Dumbass,” Keith growled, shoving him back down onto his back. His strength was starting to show, and Lance might admit it was pretty hot. “Heats last more than one night.” 

Lance tilted his head, trying to keep the smirk on his face when most of his focus went to Keith’s fingers pressing against him walls. “Mm, really? I don’t know much about heats, babe.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and nuzzled his neck, mumbling “I’ll tell you later” before he bit down on Lance’s neck. Lance yelped, arching up into the werewolf. He didn’t break skin, but his jaw stayed locked and wouldn’t let him go, as if he was trying to pin Lance down where he was. Lance grabbed his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling Keith’s fingers slip out only to be replace by his cock. 

Lance hissed when Keith was fully sheathed into him, the wolf’s chest rumbling with moans. Sure, Lance hasn’t bottomed in awhile, but he could _feel_ Keith was bigger than he should be. Not that he cared once Keith started to move, pulling out and thrusting back into him eagerly. 

He still had his teeth clamped around Lance’s skin, hands gripping his hips tightly as he began to thrust harder into Lance. Throwing his head back, Lance moaned and went limp in Keith’s hold, letting him do whatever he wants. Keith pressed up against him, his heat overwhelming Lance. He didn’t waver in his harsh pounds, his nails starting to shift into claws to dig into Lance’s skin. 

Lance grinned and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders, groaning right into his ear. “Good boy. Come on, I know you can go faster. Don’t hold back - I’m not fragile.” 

Lance barely caught a glimpse of Keith’s eyes glowing brighter at his words, his pupils shrinking like a cat’s - which was odd for him as a werewolf - but Lance didn’t have time to ponder it when Keith pinned him down and picked up the pace. Lance cried out in pleasure, raking his nails down Keith’s back. “Yes! Just like that, baby!” 

Keith whined into his neck, spine stiffening. Lance tightened his legs around his waist, pressing quick open mouthed kisses to his neck. Keith’s thrusts grew sloppy, desperate. Lance grazed his fangs along the skin behind his ear, and Keith was gone. 

Lance’s back curved up at the feeling of Keith filling him, gasping and curling his toes when he felt Keith grow inside of him. Fuck, that was new. Did he fucking knot or something? Lance couldn’t really think it through because Keith’s teeth were finally breaking through his skin, forcing his head back down and keeping Lance still. Lance’s head went fuzzy at the feeling, his neck blooming with sparks of pain and tingling pleasure. 

It didn’t take much more for Lance to go over the edge, body shuddering under Keith’s. He clawed at Keith’s shoulders, gasping from the feeling of relief washing over him. Keith growled when he squirmed, seeming to snap out of his trance as he pulled his teeth away from Lance’s neck. Lance grinned and wiped the blood covering Keith’s bottom lip off. “Didn’t know you were into blood.” 

Keith licked his lips and nuzzled his hand, glowing eyes fluttering shut. Lance smiled and drew Keith close, tilting his head when Keith began to lap at the bite he left, cleaning the blood dripping down his neck. Lance shifted and noticed Keith was still larger than normal inside of him, pursing his lips and brushing Keith’s hair back. “So you have knots? The hell is with these heats of yours.” 

“Do you seriously not know anything about werewolves?” Keith mumbled lazily, no bite in his voice. He was too busy focusing on the bite he left on Lance’s neck. 

“I’m a vampire, not a dog,” Lance said proudly, yelping when he got a sharp nip at the jaw. 

“Give me a few,” Keith murmured, licking his ear. “It’ll go down.” 

Lance hummed, raising an eyebrow. “Am I gonna get pregnant now?”

Keith jerked his head up, looking at Lance as if he had two heads. “What- you’re male, Lance. That’s not how that works.” 

Lance laughed, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “I know, I’m just playing, dumbass.” Keith rolled his eyes, but nuzzled his cheek. Lance wrapped his arms around his shoulders, wiggling his hips lightly with a grin. “You’ve gone down. Can you free me now?” 

“If you stop being annoying,” Keith grumbled, pushing Lance onto his back. Lance giggled, biting his lip and watching Keith lean back and grab his hips. He breathed out a soft groan when Keith slid out, stretching out his arms over his head. Keith laid back down on top of him, licking over the bite again before trailing his grooming to his jaw and ear. Lance chuckled, ruffling Keith’s hair. 

“Such an affectionate baby,” Lance cooed, running his hands along Keith’s back. Keith hummed, arching into his touch. Lance kissed his forehead. “Still hungry?” Keith nodded lazily, groaning when Lance rubbed his lower back. “Here, get up and I’ll go order us pizza. Your heat died down for now anyway.” Keith whined but rolled off of Lance after a few moments, nuzzling into the sheets. 

Lance quickly got up and cleaned himself before he ordered Keith food. He made the split second decision to order him a few large pizzas. 

“We got forty minutes to spare,” Lance said as he came back into the bedroom. “Wanna watch a movie?” 

Keith shook his head, squirming a bit and looking up at Lance. “Heat…” 

Lance blinked and settled down on the bed beside him. “Already? I should’ve done research on heats, man.” 

“Please…” Keith whined, peering up at Lance. “I need you…”

“Shit…” Lance breathed, looking Keith over. He was already trembling again, heat radiating off his skin again. Lance hummed and rolled Keith onto his back, kissing him quickly. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” 

Remembering from earlier, Lance trailed his fingers down Keith’s abdomen and between his legs till his fingers rubbed against his entrance. Keith shivered and buried his face in his neck, spreading his legs for Lance. As he suspected, Lance soon felt slick gather around his fingers, digits slipping into Keith easily. Keith groaned at the feeling, clenching around them. “Fuck…” 

“God, you’re really hot right now,” Lance mumbled, not clarifying which hot he meant. He curled his fingers and thrusted them in and out of Keith, drawing sweet little moans from him. Lance grazed his fangs along Keith’s exposed neck, his free hand running over his chest. Lance was already starting to feel sore from round one, leading him on to go ahead and continue what he was doing. Keith wasn’t wrong - he hasn’t bottomed in awhile. 

Keith didn’t seem to care about Lance working him open anyway. He moaned into Lance’s shoulder, claws digging into his back every time Lance curled his fingers. “Lance, hurry up,” he whined, baring his neck to Lance. “I’m ready, dammit. Just put it in me already.” 

“Impatient, much?” Lance chuckled, eyes trained on Keith’s veins. His blood was pumping faster under his skin, making his mouth water. Still, he complied and pulled his fingers out, lifting Keith onto his lap. Keith shivered when their cocks rubbed against each other, whimpering as Lance got comfortable. Lance grinned and squeezed his thighs, lifting him up and lining up. Keith gasped when Lance slid in easily in one thrust, clenching around Lance with a lewd moan. 

“That’s it,” Lance purred, trailing his lips over Keith’s jaw. “Good boy, take it all.” 

Keith puffed softly and rolled his hips over Lance’s, setting his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. Lance groaned as he began to create a rhythm, lifting up and falling back down onto his cock, grinding in a way that made them both moan louder. Lance squeezed his hips, peppering Keith’s neck and collarbones with light kisses. Keith gasped when Lance swiped his tongue over his nipple, squirming on his lap as Lance squeezed his ass and encouraged his hips to move faster. 

Keith shouted when Lance dug his fangs into his shoulder, sucking up the thick hot blood pooling out. He shuddered and fell limp in Lance’s hands, allowing the vampire to move his hips for him. Lance lapped at the blood seeping out of the bite, chuckling and thrusting up into Keith. “ _God_ , you’re so good, Keith. I’m already so close because of you.” 

The whine that came from Keith made Lance laugh, nuzzling his cheek and wrapping his hand around Keith’s cock. It took two strokes for Keith to let out a cry and cover Lance’s hand in white, starting to move his hips again. Lance groaned, squeezing Keith as the skin expanded in his hand. Keith twitched at the feeling, clenching around Lance and giving him the most needy look Lance has ever seen. Cursing, Lance bounced Keith on him till he was coming into him, making him cry out in relief. 

Lance sat back with a puff, wiping sweat off his his forehead as he sent Keith a dopey grin. “Better?” 

Surprisingly, Keith shook his head and really _whined_ , pressing his chest to Lance’s and wiggling his hips. Lance tilted his head and hummed, pushing Keith’s bangs out of his face so he could see his glowing eyes - pupils blown wide and glazed over. “You’re really stuck in this, huh?” he chuckled, smoothing his hands down Keith’s back. “Alright, you needy wolf, we’ll keep going.” 

Keith’s eyes brightened, his lips pulling into a soft grin. He looked really out of it. Still, Lance squished his cheeks and pecked his lips. He rolled them onto their sides, sliding his hand under Keith’s knee to lift his leg up and over his hip. Keith moaned at the new angle, wrapping his arm around Lance’s torso and nipping at his chest absently. With an amused grin, Lance thrusted in and out of him at a gentle pace, grazing his fangs over his shoulder teasingly. Keith bared his neck to him when his fangs trailed closer, peering up at Lance expectantly. 

Before he could sink his fangs in though, the doorbell went off. Both creatures jolted, Lance lifting his head and picking up the smell of pizza and human. Forty minutes went by already? Lance gave Keith an apologetic look and slid out of him. “Hold on, baby. I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Keith did not look happy, reaching out for Lance when he pulled away. Lance quickly grabbed his robe from the bathroom and ran to the door when the doorbell went off again. Playing it off cool in front of the delivery woman, Lance quickly paid and took the multiple boxes of food he bought and locked the door. Letting out an annoyed huff when he heard Keith whining, Lance set the boxes on the counter and stripped his robe on his way back to the room. 

Whatever Lance was gonna say died when he spotted Keith curled up with his legs to his chest, arm nestled between them with his fingers inside of him. It didn’t seem to satisfy him, Lance figured, when he saw the frustrated tears in his eyes. 

“I’m gone for two minutes,” Lance mumbled, rolling Keith onto his back and pulling his legs apart, “and you’re already this bad? You better be prepared for a lot of teasing, man.” 

“Just fuck me,” Keith barely stuttered out, pulling his fingers out and tugging Lance into a hungry kiss. That was all Lance needed, thrusting back into Keith and not giving him time to adjust before he was pounding away. Not that Keith needed to adjust, really. 

Keith howled in pleasure when they broke the kiss, melting under Lance’s ruthless pounding. Lance bit down on his neck, lifting Keith’s hips up for a better angle. Keith cried out when he nailed his prostate, digging his heels into his lower back and pulling him closer. Blood trailed down his skin, Lance barely focusing on the blood slipping past his lips. His head felt fuzzy from Keith’s heat, desperately wanting to satisfy Keith as much as he could. 

Lance didn’t realize he was coming till Keith shouted, his body shuddering at the intense pleasure. Lance blinked through his haze, panting and slowing to a stop when he realized Keith came. This time, Keith looked up at him with a clear gaze, hair sticking to his face and neck. Lance smiled and leaned down, kissing him gently.

“I’m hungry…” Keith mumbled against his lips. Lance snorted out a laugh, covering his mouth and sitting up. Yeah, Keith was better alright. 

After Lance managed to clean them both up while avoiding Keith’s affectionate licks and kisses, he brought in their dinner and finally pulled up a movie. Keith snuggled up in Lance’s jacket, already gobbling down some breadsticks Lance bought at the last second. 

“Jesus, save me some, knucklehead,” Lance rolled his eyes, settling down behind Keith. He just got an annoyed grunt and a breadstick to the face. 

Lance hummed softly and pulled down the jacket over Keith’s shoulder, looking over the bite he messily drank from. Keith tilted his head and let him lick it up, eyes trained on the tv playing a very cheesy romance movie Lance put on for them to make fun of. 

“Thanks, babe,” Keith said through his food after a bit, swallowing his mouthful and kissing Lance’s cheek. “You’re the best.” 

“Of course I am,” Lance grinned, ruffling Keith’s hair. Keith rolled his eyes. “Hey, you love me.” 

Keith huffed but smiled. “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
